1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cameras, and more particularly, to a camera having a camera-shake detector which detects camera-shake occurring when a picture is taken.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Some conventional cameras have been proposed with camera-shake detecting sensors which detect camera-shake to prevent pictures being blurred. A conventional camera provided with a camera-shake detecting sensor comprises a camera-shake detecting sensor, a correcting device for correcting camera-shake amount in response to output of detection, and a display unit for making display of a warning that a picture is being blurred.
A conventional camera which can correct camera-shake is responsive to output of camera-shake detecting sensor for correcting camera-shake amount so as to allow unblurred pictures to be taken and at the same time, display that unblurred picture are being taken.
Conventional cameras with camera-shake sensors are configured as described above. Therefore, the conventional cameras with camera-shake sensors make correction of camera-shake and at the same time, give a display that camera-shake is corrected.
However, it takes time for the camera-shake sensors to become able to provide stable output of camera-shake detection after the sensors are turned on. Accordingly, the output of the sensors can not be used until stabilized. Therefore, pictures taken before the sensors are stabilized can not be subjected to camera-shake correction. As a result, even those cameras provided with camera-shake sensors and correction mechanism may produce blurred pictures without operating such mechanism in such a case.